


The Fact Of The Matter is That Melchior Tries (or the one where Moritz fixes the problem)

by HeylelAndGoldenWings



Series: Modern Spring Awakening AU [3]
Category: Spring Awakening
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wholesome, brief mentions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:58:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeylelAndGoldenWings/pseuds/HeylelAndGoldenWings
Summary: Melchior loved his sister. That’s all there was to it, really. He loved his little, ten-year-old sister more dearly than he loved anything, beside Moritz and his mama, of course. But sometimes… she could get annoying. And when she got annoying, Melchior couldn’t help himself from getting pissed.***(I have a head canon).





	The Fact Of The Matter is That Melchior Tries (or the one where Moritz fixes the problem)

**Author's Note:**

> In “Whispering” Wendla sings, “See the father bent in grief,  
> the mother dressed in mourning,  
> sister crumples….” 
> 
> So, when she says this it’s clear she’s talking about Melchi’s mother and father. Why would she mention a sister though? I have this head canon that Melchior really, really loves his (little) sister and cherishes her and just !!!! sibling goals !!!! so here’s a lil thing.

Melchior loved his sister. That’s all there was to it, really. He loved his little, ten-year-old sister more dearly than he loved anything, beside Moritz and his mama, of course. But sometimes… she could get annoying. And when she got annoying, Melchior couldn’t help himself from getting pissed. 

This time, Melchior was dozing off. Moritz was doing homework so he wouldn’t need to complete it over the weekend, and Mia was playing Pokémon on Moritz’s Nintendo. She squealed, spewing some bull crap about some weird Pokémon, to which Moritz half-heartedly agreed.

Melchior narrowed his eyes, noticing the slight bite to Moritz’s voice, meaning he was having trouble on his homework. Of course, Mia didn’t realize this. She continued to interrupt, slowly growing louder and more enthusiastic, until finally, Melchior had had enough. Moritz looked like he was about to throw something at the wall, and Melchior wanted to keep this from escalating. He didn’t need a scared sister and panicked Moritz. No, not today. 

“Mia, love, would you mind going to your room for a bit so I can help Mor’ with studying? You can come right back in when he’s done.” Mia stared at him for a moment, seeming to think deeply about this. Melchior struggled into a sitting position and yawned sleepily. 

“No,” Mia deadpanned after a few seconds. “I’m staying here. What’s your problem, Melchior? Want to have sex with him? Well, you can wait!”

Moritz let out a gasp at that. Since the bathroom incident, they had not touched each other in that way. Why was Mia of all people suggesting such a thing? She was too young!

And on this, even Melchior agreed. “Mia, you stop right there. I don’t want you speaking of stuff like that until you’re at least twelve!” Sure, Melchior knew that it was better to know and have your mental innocence destroyed than not know and have your physical innocence destroyed, but Mia shouldn’t fucking dare to speak that way. 

“Why not? Huh?” Mia stood up, throwing the Nintendo on the bed in a fit of rage. Moritz winced as it bounced once, almost falling off. Melchior felt his insides flare with anger. 

“Mia, I don’t think we should be having this conversation. I truly do just want to help my boyfriend study. If you would please just so kindly leave for five or ten minutes, it would be greatly appreciated.” Melchior pinched the bridge of his nose. He could handle this, really. But poor Moritz, having to witness it. 

“Mia, Melchior just wants to help me. I’m having extra trouble on his homework, and the less people to distract me, the better. After I finish it we can go out for ice cream. I’ll even pay for you, MiMi.”

Mia’s cheeks turned red at that. It was no secret that she had a crush on Moritz. “Okay!” She agreed, before standing and scampering off. When her back was turned and she was halfway out the door, Melchior flipped her off shamelessly before turning back to Moritz. 

“Thanks.” Moritz only nodded. He knew that Melchior had a short temper. He also knew that Mia couldn’t help being the way she was— after all, she was only ten. It really wasn’t a surprise that Moritz would solve the problem instead of Melchior. Maybe Moritz was bad with academics, but when it came to common sense, the boy was sure to help out. 

***

Mia skipped ahead of the boys, splashing in puddles leftover from the spring rain. She had a yellow raincoat on, though it wasn’t needed. Melchior was clutching Moritz’s hand, watching the boy with wide eyes. He seemed quiet— too quiet. 

“Moritz, what’s the matter?” Melchior’s voice was harsher than he intended, and he realized with a start that he was still upset over his sister. Moritz’s voice scrunched up in confusion. 

“Oh, nothing. I’m just not in the mood for much conversation. And I kinda wanna cuddle.” 

Melchior gave Moritz a long, hard look, then decided that he was telling the truth. “We can do that after we get ice cream, baby boy.” Moritz blushed at the nickname and turned his face to hide his darkening cheeks, but Melchior didn’t miss the flash of glee in his boyfriend’s eyes. 

“Come on, hurry up!” Mia yelled to them, hopping up and down in a puddle. Moritz shook his head, eyes full of admiration for Melchior’s sister, and began to pull the taller boy along faster. 

Melchior chuckled, his heart fluttering with content. He loved his sister, even if she did get on his nerves. Mia was a good kid, really, and she deserved the world. Melchior planted a kiss on Moritz’s cheek and strolled into the ice cream shop, relaxed once again.


End file.
